lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Finn Army: Battles
Finn Army: Battles is a Finn Army video game for the PlayStation 3, Wii, Xbox 360, DS, and PC. The player controls Davis Finlay, Larry Revere, and Seo-Hyeon Han to save Old York from zombified soldiers created by Storbert. Plot All versions of the game share the same simple plot, albeit background differences: Inside his lair, Herbert Storbert comes up with another plan to steal the Grindstone from Roberto's Outpost. He constructs a dialysis machine called the Clone Bot and uses it to create an army of zombies, which he plans to use to kill Roberto and succeed in his longtime goal. Although the plan goes smoothly, the undead rebel against Storbert when he gave them their first order, and soon after, Storbert realizes his fatal error. He forgot to set the Obey Storbert '''switch to '''Obey. As a result, the zombies lock Storbert out of the lair and go on a rampage to kill everyone. Meanwhile, in Finn's home, Davis Finlay and Larry Revere play with their toy zombies to pass the time. When Finn asks Revere if playing with real zombies would be better, Revere answers by showing Finn his Magical Wishing Star. Revere explains to Finn that if he puts the toy zombies in the shell, says the magical words and shakes it, the next morning he will be rewarded with real zombies to play with. Finn follows up with Revere's suggestion and proceeds to make his wish. By the next morning, Finn wakes up to find his entire home wrecked. He finds out on the news that Old York is under attack by zombie soldiers. Believing that the rampage is his fault due to his wish, Finn sets out to clean up his mess and help out his friends (including Storbert who needs to get back into his altar) to save Old York. However, what Finn does not know is that Storbert is behind the whole mess. Parents Guide Sex & Nudity * The player characters collect crotch guards as hit points. * Finn is seen naked, but is covered by censor gradients. Violence & Gore * Bloodless cartoon violence throughout. * The undead enemies can attack by dousing the player with gasoline (and setting them on fire) and slamming them with a huge hammer. The three playable characters punch and chop these hostiles away as their main attack. * We see characters get killed by zombies as a demonstration of their strength. One character is electrocuted, another is launched into an apartment building fire. All are played for laughs. * Edwin (and later Finn) are seemingly killed off after they get set on fire in a few of the cutscenes. They later come back unharmed. * Finn, Revere, and Seo-Hyeon will fantastically melt if they touch acid. Profanity * Five uses of "ass”. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Frightening/Intense Scenes * Small kids will be intimidated by the large zombie bosses. Many of the last few levels are dark and have ominous music. The majority of the game is fairly light-hearted. * Morbid Finn‘s face appears in the game. * The game would probably be rated T and PEGI 12 by today’s standards but it came out in 2006 in the LMMCU alternate universe. Certifications * United States: E10+ for Cartoon Violence, Language. * Europe: 7+ for Violence. * USK: 6 * ACB: PG for Mild Violence Category:Video Games Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:Kids Games